the Rogue Mercenary
by Athena174
Summary: What if? What if Rogue was a mercenary? What if she was totally different? What if she was kinda crazy? Follow these adventurers of Rogue The Mercenary.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a teaser, for now. I don't own anything.

A figure dropped from above and land with cat like grace. It mowed swiftly to the target lying in a bed, but he was awake and waiting for them. When they were a few feet away he talked.

"Who wants me dead this time."he asked with a hint of bitterness.

"You stole from him Mr. Carter, you shouldn't have." The person said with a voice scrambler.

...

The xmen where training in the danger room when the professor asked them to come his office.

"What's up chuck?" Logan asked when they got there.

"There was a murder." He replied.

"How does that consurn us?" Asked Scott.

"I think the murderer was a mutent, we most stop them before they cause more damage or is descoverd to be a mutant."

...

"Who's the victim?" Asked detective Steve.

"Henrey Carter, banker down at second street." His partner, Rob Smith, replied.

"Possible suspects?"

"A lot of people wanted him dead. I think it was the rouge."

"Why?"

"No signs of force entry and no sign of struggle from the victim."

...

"How will I know its you?" Asked the man on the phone.

"I will come to you." Came the scrambled reply. BEEP

Later at a bar in the bad parts of town a man was sitting alone waiting thinking over his cover, I'm Mr. Davis hiring a mercenary, when a girl, showing way to much cleavage swayed her way over.

"What is a hansom man like you doing all alone, suhgar." She interuped his thoughts.

"Waiting for someone." He said hoping she'd get the hint, she was beautiful, but this was important.

"Well I was just looking for someone, suhgar. Let's talk." She said and didn't wait for a reply just walked toward the back. Mind as well, I been waiting 30 minutes, they may not even come. He fallowed. She lead him to a booth.

"Here's a drink sugar." She handed him a drink, he thanked her then drank it. "Now who do you want dead." She said while pulling a dark hoodie on.

"Wha." He said feeling woozy "oh mrr. Samsss." He slurred

"The money."

"Here." He handed the briefcase he had to her. She opened it and counted the money.

"Nice doing business with you, goodbye, Mr. Smith."

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY, SMITH!" yelled a outraged Thomas the leader of the police force.

"I-I don't know. I was waiting at the bar a-a-and then I woke up in front of the police station." Rob stuttered out.

"THEY GOT AWAY, YOU LOST THE MONEY, AND THEY KNEW WHO YOU WHERE!" He counted theses out on his hand. "How?" He said to himself. "Smith, desk duty for the rest of the case!"

"But..."

... A girl, about nine years old, looked around, she was in a small concrete sell, bare except for the cot in the corner. She wanted to cry, but told herself to be strong. After she calmed down a little, she tried to remember how she got there, but all she remembered was mama taking her out to get ice cream. She never got ice cream. But mama wouldn't put her here. Would she? Doubt clawed in her mind. No, mama going to save me. She told herself firmly.

As soon as she though that the door to her sell opened. Two men, one had a gun the other didn't, told her to stand and turn around. She did fearfully. When one grabbed her hand she found some courage and attacked.

With all her strength.

It was no use.

SPEAKERMAN: "THANK YOU FOR READING. BE SURE TO BE HERE NEXT TIME. FEATURING: DEADPOOL AND THE HALK!

Me: he's not actually in it just talked about.

Speakerman: deadpool or Halk?

*cue evil laughter*


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I wanted to stretch and open my eyes, why not, you ask, I'll tell you. I was tied to a freaking chair, not in my warm and semi-comfortable motel bed. Hmm think. Why am I in a metal chair? Just then I heard the splash of water being moved, and prepared for it. And, like I excepted, a moment later I was soaked to the bone in cold water. I opened my eyes and glared at the man responsible.

"Deadpool." I said calmly with my accent hidden.

"Gasp. You remember my name!" He squealed in a voice that if it got any higher only cheerleaders and chipmunks would hear. Then his voice got low and deadly. "Who wants my favorite boss, cus' he pays so much," he whispered that part. "Dead."

"Lots of people." I said.

"Cool. Well I don't actually have to interrogate you til bucket head gets here..." I toned him out when he stated talking and looked around. I was in a metal room... And that's bout it, a metal room.

"...have you ever tried blowing the halk up? Let me tell, you it doesn't work..."

Then I remembered I was sent to capture the infamous magneto. Most have knew I was coming. I need less inspecting targets.

"...then he left and became a xmen! Wolvie, a xman! I know right..."

There where two men in the room, a big and hairy one, sabertooth, and one with orange hair and a orange body suit, Pyro. The goons I heard so much about.

"...so now I'm here. How's your life?"

That's when magneto walked in with another one of his goons, the one with the red on black eyes, Gambit.

"Rouge, I presume." He said.

"Who said I'm The Rouge? I could be any assassin for hire." I looked gambit in the eye and said "there is a hole guild of them after all." And I have to admit his poker face was good, if it had been someone else they might not have noticed the way his breath caught. I looked back at magneto. "Max Eisenhardt." (1) His eyes widened. Deadpool stated laughing his butt off.

"What? You have to admit she's good." He said when everybody looked at him like he was crazy. I rolled my eyes.

"Hiring him was really stupid, Max." I said.

"Why?" He asked still shocked. Then there was a big boom.

I smiled. "He's on my side." The room was suddenly filled with smoke and I was holding my breath while deadpool put a gas mask over my face and his. He then untied me, "time to go" he picked up a sleeping magneto and stated running with me right on his heels.

...

At the safe house we tied mags to a chair, lahahaha payback is sweet, in a plastic room.

"Why can't I take my weapons in there?" Whined Deadpool and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was pouting.

"Because taking metal in to the room your trying to hold the master of metal is stupid." I said slowly, like talking to a toddler.

"Where am I?!" demanded a angry magneto, that just woke up. I look away from where Deadpool had his arms crossed and pouting in the corner to magneto in the center of the room.

"What, do you not like my humble dwellings?" I asked sweetly.

"Not really." He said dryly, then he seem to realise something. "Me, catching you it was a part of your plan, wasn't it." He stated more then questioned. I looked over at Deadpool.

"He figured it out." I said in mock surprise.

"And you are the Rouge."

Deadpool yawned "if you keep repeating what we already know we're going to lose our audience."

I didn't listen to him, but magneto look at him like he was crazy. "Why not just take me? Why get captured?"

"Because that over grown kitten would have smelled me before I could get out, duh." I replied.

Deadpool checked a watch on his wrest, that wasn't there before.

"Well, Rougey, it's best we be going." He said in a British accent, and offered his arm.

"Sure thing, Wadey." I copied his accent and took his offered arm. "Bye bye, Mags!" I said while leaving the room. "Did you see the look on his face." I laughed when we where out of hearing distance.

"Priceless!" He laughed back.

By the time we heard a knock at the door we where hysterically laughing, for almost no real reason.

"Right on time." I said whipping a tear from my eye, while going to the door. "Hello." I said to the person at the door.

"We're is he." They growled back. I pointed to the door Deadpool and I just came through.

"Is it just me, or does she seem a little crazy." Deadpool said when she was gone. I looked at him in amazement, it takes a lot to get Deadpool to think you're crazy. "What?"

I shook my head. "Never mind." After we gathered our weapons, and money from the client, we left with a imaginary pat on the back for a job well done. "So do you want to go eat?"

"Do they have chimichangas?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"YAY! let's go!"

...

I woke up with a headache. This feels like a hangover, but I don't remember drinking. Then it flashed though his head. Oh yeah we found a girl trying to break in, wait no, not trying she already did, and the new person magneto hired caught her before she did any thing. Then gas, sleeping gas if waking up on the floor is any indication. I jumped up at that thought and looked around. Pyro was just waking up, Sabertooth was getting up, and Mags was gone. Great, now we have to go save him. I sighed.

"Hey, mates? Who do you think Max is?" Asked Pyro. I shrugged and sabertooth just grunted.

...

I was just walking around town when a giant elephant stated to eat people AHH RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. Just kidding. When I walked though a girl, literally, I'm not kidding anymore. "Whoa!" That was a weird feeling. She was in a body suit with varies xs on it.

"Sorry." She said in a hurry, then ran off. Weird. Oh well. Then a tall red head with a really tacky body suit ran in to me.

"Sorry." she echoed he other one and ran in the same way. Okey I'm going home now. No, crazy people there. Oh, wait, Deadpool is staying with me. Dang.

THANKS FOR READING! Should I continue? (1) its his name look it up


	3. Chapter 3

In this I'm not even trying to do accents. K? So if I fail them please forgive me. And I would like to thank the people that reviewed... HAHAHAHA i'm so funny.

Thank you jh381 for fallowing my lame story!

"You know, you should get a apartment." Deadpool commented. "Much better then this motel room."

"Ah'm not going to rent a apartment." I replied.

"Yes, you are."

"You can't make me." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Yaha."

"Naha."

"Yaha."

"Naha."

"Yaha."

"Naha."

That's how I ended up sharing a two bedroom one bath apartment, in the corner closes to the fire escape for fast get always, with Deadpool. At least the rent is cheap.

"We need a parrot." Declared Deadpool.

"No." I replied. This has been going on for a good half hour.'we need a cat', 'we need a dog', while we where watching TV. I think he is trying all the animals he knows, and five minutes later.

"We need a chinchilla."

"What the heck is a chinchilla?"

"I don't know, but we need one."

"We can't have any animals here."

"Who said?" He whined.

"The landlord."

"If I kill him, can we get a pet?" He sounded serious. I think he was serious.

"No, now shut up" He pouted and crossed his arms, but obeyed. For ten seconds.

"If we can't have a pet then why did we move here?"

"You didn't move here, ah did, and you fallowed." I said exasperated.

"Oh, well it's okey. I don't need a pet."

I sighed, "I'm going to bed."

"'Night."

"Yeah, whatever."

...

"Attempted kidnapping," said the figure to the phone they were holding to their ear at the end of the ally. "Oh, you don't have to rush. They're dead." Click. The kidnappers look at each other, confused. They pushed the girl they had drugged and blindfolded to the ground, and turned their attention to the person.

She was wearing a tight black and purple body suit. They were almost drooling over her figure, when she pulled out two long swords. Scared they turned to run, but another one, in red and black, was standing there, blocking their way. Then they attacked. It happened so fast, they where almost blurs, kick here, stab there. When they stopped moving 4 out of the 5 the kidnappers where dead, except the youngest and weakest one. He was pushed up to the wall by the neck, via the red and black one.

"Tell me sonny, who do you work for?" The masked man asked while the woman searched the bodies.

"I c-can't t-tell you!"the masked man put a little more pressure on the knife he was holding to the boys throat. "I-I don't know h-him! W-we never m-met in person!" He stuttered.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"N-NO!"

"Where do you meet?"

"Above a club by the name..."

...

Earlier that day.

"Deadpool-"

"Sugarplum, we live together, I think we're on first name basics." I rolled my eyes.

"Wade, we have a mission. We need to track down and kill some guys. And don't call me that."

"So, the normal." He said ignoring my last comment.

"Yep."

"Good or bad guys?"

"Bad."

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT, THANK YOU!" he yelled before running into his room. I just shook my head. He came back with what looked like a full body suit, like his, except it was black with purple detail and had removable gloves.

"No."

"But, but, we could be twinsies." He pouted

"No."

"Please, just this once?"

"No." And that's when he stated wailing like a new born.

"Whhhyyyyy nooootttt!" Sob sob.

"FINE! I'll wear it just shut up." He stopped and looked at me with no signs of sobbing on his face.

"Really?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes." Sigh. "But only this once."

"When you put it on, you will never take it off." He said with a evil laugh.

...

"Well, thank you for all that helpful information. Now, I want to send your boss a message, tell his slave business is almost over...dramatic pause...and his life. Now, run along." And he did, like death its self was after him.

"Come on, the cops are almost here." I said counting the money in one of the wallets.

"M'k,' he said then skipped away.

I wonder if it would be worth it to quit my job just so I don't have to deal with deadpool. Maybe these kiddnapers get played more then me.

Never mind, I get payed a lot. A LOT.

"Why are you so giddy?" I asked when I caught up to him.

"Because, grasshopper, we where successful."

"So, are we going to check out this place?" I asked after a short silence.

"Of course." He said like it was that was the stupidest question he ever heard.

Thirty minutes later we were at a club called "cupid's nest" I turn my nose up. It stunk. Being able to hear the music outside made me really not want to go inside. So, I was thankful when deadpool said I was to clime the emergency fire escape to the roof and find a way in there, while he went though the club. When I got to the roof there was no door. I grinned to myself, thinking about how much fun this was going to be.

...

Six men were sitting around a table playing poker when a young man barged in, with a wild look in his eyes he started rambling something none of them could understand.

"SHUT UP!" yelled, by the looks of it, the leader. The man stopped rambling. "NOW, WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"We w-were out to get another girl, like you told us to, and suddenly there was two people! They came out of nowhere! T-they killed the guys I was with like it was nothing! They said to give you a message!"

"Spit it out, what's the message!"

"'Your slave business is almost over an-" before the frightened man could finish, deadpool kicked him in the back and he fell over.

"And your life," he finished for him. "Sorry, I would have kicked the door open, but the author decided that would be a lame plot hole."

Like many people before them, they looked at him like he was crazy. Before they could A: ask him what the heck he was talking about or B: shoot the psycho, the window behind them crashed open. The men covered their faces to avoid getting glass in their eyes. When they looked up rogue was standing there.

"Hello, boys, ready to have some fun?"

"ROGUE! NICE ENTRANCE, CHICKA!" giggled deadpool. Rogue rolled her eyes under her mask. The men, finally getting over their shock, all pulled ak47s out and aimed them at the intruders. Deadpool pulled out his famous swords while Rogue opted for two pistols. Rogue shoot the men that were aiming at her then jumped behind a up turned table. Deadpool was deflecting bullets via sword and cutting guys heads off.

One of the men, the leader, only just shoot in the shoulder, was laying on the ground trying to craw away. When suddenly he was lifted up. Looking around he saw all his companions where dead or unconscious. The man that was holding him asked a question, but because of lack of blood he could not understand. The last thing he felt was the women's bare hand lightly tapping his face before he blacked out.

"They are expecting a call from the boss any minute now." Rogue said to deadpool and held up a cell phone she found in the leader's pocket.

"We wait then. Poker?" He asked.

After two games of poker, rogue won deadpool pouted, the phone finally started ringing. Rogue, stupidly, let Deadpool pick it up.

"Way to make us wait forever!"

"... Who is this?" asked a masculine voice.

"The question is, who are you?" Deadpool replied in a mock deep voice, then giggled.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MEN!?"

Deadpool looked at the pile of men. "Oh, them. They're fine." He said dragging the word out. While this was going on Rogue was tracking the signal, she gave Deadpool a nod when she found it and he hung up. "That was entertaining. So where is this crime boss?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Hmmmm. Warehouse."

"Yep." She said popping the p.

"Why!? Why is it always a warehouse?!" he wailed.

...

After scaring the stuffing out of the big boss and getting him to go to the the police and confessing, which is not our style but that's what the person that hired us wanted, we went back to the apartment. Deadpool went straight to the couch and flopped down turned on the TV and started flipping channels.

I kinda hate his healing factor because he will walk out of anything and not be tired at all, while I'm over here trying not to fall asleep standing up.

Stupid healing factor.

I go to my room and get ready for bed. The suit really wasn't that bad but I'm going to make changes to it. I turn around and look at my back. No, I'm not checking out my butt, but the scars that criss cross over my back. I look away and close my eyes to block the emotions. After I'm ready to go to bed I lie down and try to fall asleep, but nightmares dance behind me eyes. Some are not mine, but the worse ones where. The sad part is they are memorys of what I lived though. What deadpool saved me from, when nobody else did.

When I finally passed out I had only two hours of sleep before deadpool barged in.

"What the heck are you doing, idiot!" I yelled. What? I'm not a mourning person and going on two hours of sleep doesn't help.

"Tut tut. You need to get used to waking up this hour."

"Why!?" I goan. I look over at the clock. 6:30! It's the middle of the night!

Don't judge.

"Because I signed you up for school!" He sound way to cheerful for so early. Yep. Crazy. Than what he said regesterd in my sleep fogged head.

"School."

"Yep, you start monday."

"School."

"I got you a backpack and everything!"

"School!"

"YES, school." He says slowly.

"SCHOOL!" He finally notices my face. His eyes widen and he turns and runs. I chase after him and tackle him to the ground. In a few seconds flat I had him pinned and was punching him.

"Don't," punch "hurt," slap "my," gut punch "beautiful face!" When I'm satisfied he had enough beating, for waking me up and the school thing, I finally stop and absorbed him.

...

MOCHABABYUNICORN! I hurt! It feels like someone put a constitution crew in my head.

-no it's just us-

/yeah you got knocked out by a GIRL/.

Oh yeah! I remember now! Rogue sure was mad.

-speaking of rogue where is she?-

/don't know. don't care/.

Yes, we do she's like a daughter!

/a crazy daughter/

I stand up slowly and look around. Rogue was sitting watching TV. I walk and stand in front of her.

"Rogue, what do you have to say for your self." I said in my most disappointed voice. "You're lucky I have this face. In a another reality I could be vary ugly."

"I'm sorry, Wade, I overreacted." She looked up at my though her lashes and I twiched.

/hold strong, she doesn't deserve forgiveness!/.

But look at her! She's doing the puppy eyes! -forgive her! You did make her really mad- /don't listion to him! He has had a soft spot for her from the first time we saw her!/

she makes her button lip quiver. NO!

"No, I'm sorry," never though I'd say that. Only Rogue.

"Does that mean I don't have to go to school?" She asks hopeful. I knew it was a act she's only this sweet if she wants something. I laught like I'm high on helium. Cos' she's so funny.

...

THANKS FOR READING! This took hours! I was stuck and now you guys are most likely really confused. Review and I might give you a little insight.

This took hours: reviews take minutes

-Rue (that's me!) out! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, I remember now. I. Don't. Own. Anything.

Who's excited for dè dead pool movie?!

ME! Oh yeah!

Enjoy the story.

I look around the school again and sighed. It has been ten minutes and I have almost, allmmoosstt, put two people in comas. On purpose.

I really don't wanna be here.

Since I was cursing Wade out in my head I didn't notice the guy til I ran into him.

"Sorry," (No can do accents) "are you okey?"

"I'm fine." I said, I was about to snap at him but something was itching in my head, like a memory that I can't put my finger on.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." He said and I suddenly gasped. Kurt. I know that name. I still can't figure it out though. "You sure you're okey?" I shook my head as to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you new?"

"Yeah."

He looks at me expecting something.

OH name. Right.

"My name is," hmm, maybe not Rogue. "Marie." Shoot. Shouldn't have given that name. I scold myself.

"Nice to meet you Marie." He said then walked away, leaving me to wonder who in my head knows him, or if I know him. I sigh in frustration. Not even in the building and I'm mad.

Not good.

"Class meet your new student, miss..." She glances down at the page and looks baffled. Don't ask how Wade got me in with no name... Because I don't know.

Sigh. I have to stick to it now.

Great.

"Marie." I told her. She lifts s brow.

"Last name?" I shrug.

"Just Marie."

"Well, MARIE, tell us something about yourself." This wasn't a question.

"In my free time, I kill people." I say bluntly. I'm trained to keep a straight face and it was still hard not to laugh. "I'm kidding." They look like they're bout' to wet them self's.

They let out nervous chuckles and I have to roll my eyes.

Idiots.

I find a seat and flop down. The teacher looks a little irritated. I smirk at her as a challenge. Bring it on teacher lady, I've fought worse. But she let's it go.

Ahh man. That would have been fun.

I bet she thinks I'm going to start problems.

Good!

Because I am!

Stupid deadpool/whateverhecallshimself.

...

In chemistry I was paired up with Kitty.

Kitty.

Teacher CRAZY!

He said she was the only one without a partner. I wonder why. Sarcasm.

She waves to me excitedly and I take the seat beside her.

"How are you even in this class?" I ask her later when we were supposed to do a experiment.

"I'm, like, really good at it." She replied with a proud smile. I nod doubtfully and focus back at the task at hand. The pink liquid almost made me gag it was so bright. Kitty starts pouring in the cornstarch.

"NO! Don't!" I exclaim, but it's too late and the bright pink stuff explodes all over my front. I look down at it. Pink everywhere. I really hate school. I glare at Kitty. "Like, really good at it!" I mock her in a high voice, then I walk up to the teacher. "I need the hall pass." He looks up from he was grading papers and chokes.

"What happened!?" At this everyone else looked up. A shocked silence, then snickers. They shut up when I glare. "Here you go. Kitty a word." He sounded a little angry. HA!

In the bathroom I remove my shirt and try to get the stuff off with paper towels. It comes off some, but there is still a stain. I frown. This is my favorite! Thankfully I have a hoodie. That's would have been humiliating.

Stupid Kitty.

And Deadpool.

...

This doesn't look edible. I think as I study my "lunch". Yuck.

But the question is: what is the mystery meat?

Yet, I don't wanna know.

"MARIE! Come sit with us!" The recognisable voice of Kitty yells. Mind as well, I have no where else to sit. As I sit down I notice everybody at the table was staring at me.

"Picture would last you longer." I say around the food in my mouth, they mumbled sorry.

"Oh, yeah! Marie this is Scott," Kitty started. I already knew everybody. And their mutant powers and the whole x-men thing, but I don't think I'll tell them that. "That's Jean and Kurt." Wave and a hello.

"So are you new in town?" Asked the ever polite Scott.

"Yep. Moved here after some misunderstandings down south." Ahh my head's hurting. I hope my powers aren't acting up. Again.

Jean was looking at me weirdly and it was kinda freaking me out.

"What?" I ask her a little irritated.

"Nothing!" She said wide eyed. Maybe she's reading my mind. Nah, more powerful telepaths have tried. They failed.

Evil laugh.

...

"I GOT FISH!" Wade proudly said when I got home.

"What?"

"I got fish."

"Where." Sigh.

He walked me over to a fish tank with three fish. Two clown fish and a blue fish.

"That's Marlin, Nemo, and Dory."

I pull my eyebrows together in a frown.

"Those are weird names."

"No they aren't." He sing songs.

"Whatever. Do we have any food?"

Wade looks lost in though. I roll my eyes. Last time he did that he was standing still for two hours, so I continued in to the kitchen. I open a pantry door and a bunch of pink snow balls fell out.

What the heck?

I open a another door and more fall out. I would have yelled at Wade and get him to pick them up and take them back to wherever he got them but I was too tired.

I pick one up open it up and smell it, because with Deadpool you have no idea, but it smelled like coconut goodness, so I took it to my room and ate it in peace.

Until Wade snap out his stupor and started singing at the top of his lungs.

"Wade! Shut up! My head hurts!"

Silence. Sweet silence.

I was finally falling asleep when he started again. I pull a pillow over my head and almost cry. Almost.

...

Deadpool and I have another mission, we are to collect information from the x-mansion on the where a bouts of a lab. So mostly its getting in, me absorbing Xavier and getting out. It might be fun. I went and put my new suit on. It was a green, to match my eyes, full body suit, black removable gloves, black half calf boots and a black mask that only covered my eyes. To top it off a black short-sleeve and short jacket thingy. Once we where ready we set off.

At the mansions fence Deadpool gives me a boost, jumps over and fallows me as I skillfully avoid all their alarms. When I get close to a tree, I clime. In the blueprints we studied this tree should get me close to a window. And as luck would have it, it was. Deadpool was right behind me when I disabled the sensor and jumped in.

We landed in a beautifully furnished room with amazing paintings, as we anticipated this was not a bedroom. We where on our way to Xavier's room when we heard a snarl.

"How did you get past the alarms, bud?" The gruff voice of Wolverine demanded.

Deadpool squealed, "Wolvie!" And clapped his hands twice. Wolverine looked confused.

"Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Deadpool we don't have time!" Rogue whisper-yelled.

"You're not going anywhere." Stated Wolverine.

"Right. Deadpool you deal with him."

"K! This is going to be fun!"

While they fought I looked for Xavier's room though the maze of hallways. I finallly found it and opened the door. I was walking over to the bed when he opened his eyes.

"You don't have to do this." He said calmly. I smiled a sad smile.

"Yeah, I do." I tap his face with my bare finger and pushed his memories down for now. I use his own powers to make him forget I was ever there, than I found Wolverine, in battle with Deadpool, and did the same to him. After I absorbed him I told Deadpool that we need to get going and we left. On the way out we ran in to Kurt. Oh no.

"Marie?" He asked perplexed. I quickly use my borrowed powers to make him fall asleep and forget I was here. That was close. Too close. (Cliché)

...

THANKS FOR READING! Sorry this is so short I have been busy. Tell me in the reviews if you want me to write a story about what deadpool did that came out with snow balls and the fish.

Rue out ÌÍ

U


	5. author note

**I'm so sorry I've not updated in forever.**

**How do I say this... I don't now where I want to take this story. :/ If you guys didn't notice I was kinda just aimlessly writing scenes I thought would be funny/cool/awesome. Some ideas have come to me but I didn't know how i wanted to do them, I guess. BUT soon I will post something. Maybe. If so I will post in like a week and a half.**


	6. Chapter 6

** In the chapters from now on I will put a quote from a Movie/TV show/Other. Who ever that can guess where it's from and what it is gets a "prize". Good Luck :P**

I land on the ground with a soft thud. I turn my ears up hoping for a clue about the person that I know is near, and hearing nothing I continue on. My hands shake with nerves that I'm not use too. I can hear my own shaky breath as I creep around. I step on a creaky board in the floor and I freeze. Holding my breathe, I listen again.

Nothing.

Slowly I start breathing again and cautiously I continue searching.

_Searching for what?_

I don't know. Just then I feel the impact of someone running in to my back and crushing me down. I grunt and flip over, trying to get the upper hand on my attacker. When that doesn't work I elbow them in the stomach. They gasp and roll off me. I see my pursuer is a man. He reaches up and grabs me and the he-

I wake screaming and sobbing, someone's else nightmare, _memory,_ playing in my head over and over. I try to calm my breathing and crying but it's no use. I sob till the sun raises.

I groan when I remember I have to go to school.

I arrive at school know my face looks fine and not red, like it was this morning thanks to the miracle of make-up.

"Hey! Marie!" Kurt yells as he runs over to me, his face happy and carefree. But when he sees my face his face changes and concern takes over. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your face is really red. Where you crying?" he ask gently.

My eyes widen. I turn and run to the nearest bathroom, but yes my face is, in fact, red and puffy and horrid looking.

STUPID CHEAP KNOCK-OFF MAKE-UP! I growl like a good ol' miniature Wolverine and splash water on my face. Trying and failing to get rid of the evidence of me having feelings I give up.

Sigh. Whatever.

People will get over it, I tell myself as I "bravely" join the rest of the world.

"Nice face," snickers a girl as I brush by her, on my way to my locker.

"Nice under-bite," I snap back without looking back. She scoffs.

"Whatever, _goth_."

I roll my eyes. People these days. Sigh. But I keep walking.

I grab my things from my locker and make my way to my first class.

"There was a fire here?" I asked. I heard about it a few times and something smells fishy about it.

"Yeah, it was, like, before you got here and stuff." Obliviously I wasn't there, that's why I asked... "They say a propane tank, like, blew up."

"Hmm," Propane tank, suuuure. Summers, maybe. Well that's more likely then a "propane tank". "Sooo... give me the dirt on everyone." I know, I know. I was acting like a airhead, but you have no idea how much info you can get from a social chatterbox.

On the inside I smile smugly as Kitty tells me all about the X-team. And I mean ALL. Getting info about them is easier then I thought it would be.

"Deadpool! I'm home!" I call when i get home. Silence. He's gone? Really? YAY! I'm so happy...

"I'm back here, Rogue!"

I fallow his voice to the back room,but he meets me half way.

"Listen, is it obvious I'm wearing six sweaters?" he whispered. For some reason.

I look at, but he was just wearing hisnormal suit. I shake my head no. "Why?"

"No reason." he replies and runs out the door like a weirdo.

Whatever. My bed calls for me.

**If you thought that after all this time I would give you a great and long chapter,**

**YOU WHERE WRONG!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**-Me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone who is reading this needs to thank ****_Guest _****for prompting me to write more and soon.**

_**Thank you, Guest.**_

**All rights to marvel studios.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Alright, for this drama exercise you'll each be doing a scene with a partner. Since a few of you haven't chosen partners I'll chose them for you." the teach rattled off in a monotone voice. "...that leaves you and you."

"Ah great." My thoughts exactly Scott. My thoughts exactly.

"You two will be doing Shakespeare's Henry the Fifth..." yada yada whateves. Scott will fill me in.

"Good luck Scott, I don't think small, dark and sullen has said two words in this class. You'll have to play both parts."

I haven't said anything cus I rather not be here. And you're all stupid, so if I say anything it will go right through that empty little heads of yours.

Scott turns in his chair. "Hey you okay with this?" He asks me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He blushes and studies his shoes while I stare at him quizzically. "Well it's a..a...romance scene and...you know...stuff.."

"DRAMA CLASS. What about that do you not understand?" What the heck got into him?

He stutters a little more but then turns back around.

"Yeah, she likes you. She's just playing hard to get."

Shut up Paul.

"Shut up, Paul." Scott echos my thoughts. Maybe he's the telepath.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa**

Apparently there's a rumor around that I hate Scott with a burning fury. That's why he was being all weird in drama class. Right. Well I do hate his goody-two-shoes-ness, but other than that not really. Nevermind.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" Get out of your head, Rouge, something fun is going to happen. The Deadpool phsy whispered.

Just looks like the new guy, bob something or another, is being picked on.

Oh now he's throwing food, this _is_ fun. Some idiot yells food fight and now it's a war zone. I flip over the table i was sitting at and pull it back towards the wall. No way am I joining or missing the action. Bob, or i guess I could call him blob but that would be rude, is yelling and trowing stuff, people are running for their lives, and I'm enjoying the show.

Then i notice Jean walking cautiously towards Bob. Yes, I'm going to call him that. How Do the people left here not see her using her powers? And Kitty disappearing into the ground? Where is Kitty going? What does Jean think she's going to do?

"Fred, please. Please calm down!" Oh She's going to _talk_ him out of his fury. _Right. _"Fred, STOP!" she yells. And then slips and falls on her butt. Ha Ha. Then stop conveniently in front of him. "Fred! FRED! Stop!" He lifts a table above his head and gets ready to slam it down on her. DO IT! DO! PLEASE, BOB!

ZUUU (That's what scott's laser sounds like. trust me.) OH COME ON! There are still like half a dozen people in here how, how, do they not see that? Scott saved her *sigh*.

"Put the table down Fred." She says gently. Come on Jean, he's only hold a leg now that your boyfriend blew it up. So technically he can't 'put the table down'.

"Jean?"

"You hurt her big man. But if you wanna fight, try me." Yes, there's Scott the savor of the day. Also bob never actually hurt her. She's the one that slipped, and he never touched her.

"Back off Scott. I'll handle this." Jean snaps. It didn't look like you where 'handling it' a few seconds ago. You just layed there. "Everythings fine. Isn't it Fred?"

He sniffles. I won't see tears from him, will I? "They shouldn't laugh at me." Sniffle sniffle. But no tears yet.

"No, no they shouldn't." It's like a after school special."Ah...Scott...Ah don't you have to get to class?" No, he doesn't cause lunch just started a few minutes ago. "Or something."

"I'll be close if you need me." Of course you will be. "Real close." but not too close cause that would make our relationship awkward.

"I'll be fine."

Scott walks my way. He looks over and sees me behind the table. I can't see his eyes but he tenses up in panic I guess. Ha Ha I saw you use your powers. I give him a five finger wiggly wave and turn back too watch Jean.

"How..how much did you see." Tell him, not tell him. hmm. Not tell and keep it too hold over his head one day. That sounds good.

"Not much I just got here." Ha Ha. LIE.

"Whats going on here?!" Mrs. Darkholme snaps at me, crouched behind the table, and Scott, standing beside the door she just came through. "Why is there food everywhere?"

"We were just talking Principale Darkholme."

"Well, you better stop talking and get to class!" She's a really yelly lady. Okay I'll go but only because I don't want to get on Mystique's bad side. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I say and walk away.

"Hey don't forget the park! Today! And bring the play book!" Scott yells after me. I wave behind me to tell okey dokey.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Do you like me Kate?"

"Pardon moi ah (Okay I'm taking french and i still have no idea what she says after 'pardon moi') I can not tell what is like me."

"A angel is like you, Kate, and you an angel."

"Wow aren't you a carmer?"I joke.

"I'm just reading the lines, okay?." Scott snaps.

"Touchy much?"

"Yeah, well I'm jus-" Kurt boofs right on top of our table and startles me. I don't normally get startled.

"Whoa, tender moment here? Sorry to interrupt." Kurt says.

"I swear he's like a annoying little brother!" I mean come on Kurt, I was finally getting something on Scott. He sticks he's tongue at me. Like a little bro. I suddenly gasp as memories that aren't mine come flooding in. Little brother. NO.

I don't hear the rest of the conversation. And they teleport away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa**

**If it seems that I was nitpicking the caf scene it was that i was. Nitpicking.**

**Anyway thanks for reading. **

**-Me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I'm sorry, but it's over. It's not me, it's you... JK. I just kinda "left" the fandom. You know how it is, right? I'm sorry to the ****_17 _****followers****(you know that really doesn't help my self esteem)**** I really do regret this, I had a real vision for this story. Rogue was going to be awesome. Gambit was going to be more gambity and so on. *sigh* I just can't continue.**

**If you're having show-hangover I recommend Fairy Tail, it's a anime so it a little different. It's tv-14 so you've been warned. (Just so you know it's not very similar at all but I loved it so maybe you will too)**

**OH! I really, REALLY, need to thank those people who got past the first chapter. *cover face and shake head in embarrassment* **

**If I post a new story I hope you read it. ;)**

**-**_Athena174 _(new name!)

**I WILL be posting that deadpool story so you might just get one more alert from this story :D**


	9. DEADPOOLED

It all began one boiling hot evening. The sun was overhead blazing her heat on to all, Nice and Not so nice alike.

"It's sooooo hot! Arh!" Speaking of these not so nice people we see one now, with his rockin bod and oh so ver-

"DEADPOOL!"

"Yes?"

"On to the story!"

"Fine, fine. You know, now that I think about it the weather really had nothing to do we this whole shindig I went through. Hey look at that, I managed to say all that without cursing onc-"

"The story Deadpool. You're suppose to be telling our readers what the heck happened to make you end up three fish and a million snowballs at your and Rogue's place!"

"Hmp. Fine Athena... Or should I sa-"

"Deadpool, please remember that even though you can break the fourth wall, I can still make you do embarrassing things in this story."

"It started when I was called up for a job...

Bring! Bring! THe stupid phone went off, and Deadpool answered with silence.

"Umm, is this Deadpool the notorious mercenary? I called to ask about a job?" The man on the other end said hesitantly.

"You interrupted my bath."

"Um, what? Bath?"

"Yes, call back in, ah, never." click. It actually didn't start with a phone call. It started when Deadpool remembered that he had some unfinished business with some unsavory people.

SPLASH. A rubber ducky hit the wall and bounced off.

"Oh, yeah I forgot that I had some unfinished business with some unsavory people!" Deadpool got out of the tub, dried off, and got dressed in his normal attire. "Gotta go kill some people that did me in, hmm Hm." He sang to himself.

Several minutes later Deadpool arrived in front of a gigantic factory. 'Hmmm so I'm here' Spotting a window open on the third floor he climbed up and flew in, without a plan or a second thought. Looking around he found that he was in an office. There was a dingy desk with piles stacked of paper, a wobbly bookshelf with a fish tank on it, and a very ugly painting of a shoe on the wall. 'I'll just wait for him here.'

4 Hours later

"I'm tired of waiting for this guy! I'm leaving and taking his fish with me!" He picked up the fish tank and looked inside for the first time. "What is this this!? They look like those characters from that one movie!"

"Ahm." He heard a not so subtle cough behind him. "Excuse me, but who are you?" The man ask quite politely for he was talking to a trespasser. He was about average height in his mid-forties with a terrible combover that was trying and failing to hide his bald spot.

"Who are _you_?" Deadpool asked back.

"I'm the manager of this factory."

"Factory? You mean this is a real factory?!"

"Yes." as soon he said that Deadpool blasted through the door the man just came though. And yes, it was a running factory, complete with huge machines and workers in ugly jumpsuits.

"No way..." he turned back to the manager who was standing at the door with a puzzled expression."...My fault. I'll be leaving now." He said while going through the office and jumping back out the window.

"Wait!"

Deadpool turned around "Yes?"

"My fish?!" Deadpool looked down and in his hand was...the fish tank. How it managed to survive the three story jump amazed them both.

"Nah, I'll keep them."

"What!? NO!" What is he getting all worked up about? Anyway he looks pretty mad now so it's time to go. But since Deadpool dumbly walked here he had no ways of fast escape. He quickly looked around the parking lot he was in and

THAT'S IT! I'll just steal a truck! They're already mad enough why not add more!

-"You're really an idiot, are you not?"

-"Hey! You wanna hear the story or not?"

When Deadpool got home he went around to the back of the truck and opened her up. Snow balls. And lots of them. Boxes and boxes stacked up to the top.

"Wow..." Deadpool stared in awe. "Can't let these all go to waste, now can I?"

And that's how Deadpool brought even more chaos into Rogue's life.

"That's it?"

"Yep. That for listening, you really are a great person."

"This is a interrogation! Of course I was listening!"

**And I'm out. Thanks for reading!**

**-Athena**

**AshBlackRabbit**

**Brook Vengence**

**Cheshire Kitty 101 (there you go, just like you asked. Sorry if it was not up to your expectations) **

**Crazy Horse Nae**

**I'm bad at making usernames (HAHAHa)**

**LadyKakashi89**

**LadyRogue1881 **

**Lucky Hime ****(I know what that means! Are you really a princess? ;l)**

**SupernatureGirl51799**

**drakonpie250**

**firewins (fire does win)**

**mari7523**

**michi nolet**

**roguenags**

**stixnstone (Special thanks reviewer!)**

**And my very first follower: jh831 (You're awesome)**

**Thank you all so much (for getting past the first chapter) ;D Hope you all enjoy the rest of the day!**


End file.
